Crash
by becauseicantwritemyownnovel
Summary: Heero and Wufei are driving home and are in an accident. Slice of life. Slash. 1x2x5 Pain Arc 1


This is 1x2x5 slash slice of life. Don't like don't read. Enough said.

This is the first in my series I've dubbed the 'Pain Arc.' Each story will feature one of the boys in a life and death sort of situation and how they deal with it together. So without further ado, here you go!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes we should be home in about fifteen minutes. Alright, make that a half hour. Yes, I will tell him. I love you too." Wufei ended the call and placed the phone down on his lap. "Duo asked that we stop for wine and a case of beer."

Heero looked over at him. "Was he cleaning today?"

"It would seem so. He also wanted me to let you know that he loves you."

Heero raised an eyebrow and smirked. "He must have broken something."

Wufei nodded in agreement sharing the same smirk that was on Heeros' face. "He sounded more scatterbrained than usual, if that's possible." He reached foreword to turn on the radio, but his fingers never made it to the dash board. In a blur Heeros' arm had forcefully pushed him back against his seat and he could feel the skidding sideways towards the right side of the highway. "Heero what?" the words were knocked out of his mouth as something struck the driver's side of the vehicle. Wufei tried to grab onto anything he could to brace himself as they were shot through the guardrail and down the embankment. The truck rolled several times before stopping perched on the driver's side.

Wufei opened his mouth to speak but gasped for breathe instead. He could hear voices calling down from the road, but their words were blurred from the ringing in his ears. "Are, are you okay?" Wufei coughed out and looked to his side.

Heero lay against the shattered window, his body lifeless.

"Heero." He spoke again watching for signs of movement only to be met with nothing. Wufei grabbed at his seat belt, his shaking fingers making it impossible to unbuckle it. "Heero!" He shouted, to which he received a wet cough. His blood froze as he watched Heero cough again blood spraying from his mouth, Wufei found he couldn't breathe.

Wufei felt the truck move slightly under the weight of someone climbing onto it and his door opened. "I'm Mark." A man slightly older than himself leaned in. "I am an EMT, help will be here soon. Can you unbuckle yourself?"

"You have to get him out, his lung is perforated." Wufei started motioning towards Heeros' unmoving body.

"I have to get you out first sir."

Something blurred his vision and he wiped at his face with his shaking hands. Dazed he stared at the blood as he heard the sound of approaching sirens.

0o0o0o0

Beep…beep…beep…

The alarm was going off like a gong in his aching head and he was too tired to roll over and turn it off.

Beep…beep…beep…

Why wasn't someone turning it off, he knew there was no way Duo was out of bed already.

Beep…beep..."Heero"…beep…

Duo was awake, the alarm…..why wasn't he shutting off the alarm?

Beep….beep…beep….

"Heero!"

Beep….

"Heero!"

'Why is he yelling? Just turn off the alarm.' Heeros head ached against the sound of the alarm echoing.

Beep….

"Heero!"

"Duo stop it!" Heero heard Trowa yelling after Duos scream and he blinked open his eyes. He was met by a blinding light and something was covering his mouth, but he couldn't raise his hand to push it away.

A face appeared over him. "Mr. Yuy, I'm Dr. Fullman. You are at the hospital, you were in an accident."

Heero couldn't see the man very well, his eyes were hazed.

"Heero!" he heard Duo scream out again and he tried to look for him. Lifting his head he could partially see Duo outside of the room trying to get in, fighting against Trowas hold on his arms.

Heero grabbed out when he felt movement and held to the Drs' arm. "Wufei?" he asked using most if not all of his strength to get the one word out.

"He is going to be fine sir."

Heero blinked a few times, his eyes suddenly felt like weights. He slowly lost sight of the light hanging over the gurney.

"Mr. Yuy." The doctor called out to him. "You need to stay awake."

Everything felt heavy….he was so tired….

"Mr. Yuy."

Beep…..beep….beep….

"Mr. Yuy!"

Beep….Beep…..beep…

"We're losing him, get a cart!"

Beep….beep….beep…..

"HEERO!"

"Clear!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't the bedroom ceiling he was staring at when he opened his eyes and the air smelled stale, full of chemicals, cleaning materials, and he could hear the soft hum of equipment next to him. He looked around the hospital room, moving his head slowly as he found it hard to move at all. His body felt stiff all over, like he hadn't moved in a while. He let his eyes wander over his left arm which was in a plaster cast from wrist to his shoulder, and was numb and hurt the whole length as well.

Turning to his right he saw that the other bed in the room had been pushed flush against his own, Duo curled into Wufeis' side both asleep. His eyes scanned over Wufeis face where a new scar sat over his right eye. His right arm was in a cloth sling and he had a bandage on his neck.

Heero remembered seeing the fifteen passenger van spin out across the median towards them and how he had turned the wheel to protect Wufei from a head on collision. He looked at the two of them; even in their sleep they looked exhausted and distraught. With great effort he moved his right hand over reaching Wufeis arm that was placed under Duos sleeping shoulders. His hand slid down his arm finding his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Wufeis eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Duo who was still sleeping. His head shot up to Heero, eyes widening.

"Hey." Heero spoke. His throat was dry and his voice cracked.

Wufei just stared at him, his hand firmly gripping Heeros, almost painfully. His mouth opened and closed.

"How long have I been out?"

"A a month." Wufei's voice was just above a whisper, like he was afraid to speak.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked.

Wufei nodded lightly. "Yes. I'm alright." He looked like he was going to cry, he rolled his shoulder nudging Duo awake.

"Hm?" Duo responded sleepily looking up at him, he nodded in Heeros direction.

He rolled over and stared at Heero.

"Hey there." Heero said softly.

Duo left Wufeis side and crawled over to Heero his hands coming up to hold Heeros face. He looked him over and Heero could feel his hands starting to shake. "You're really awake."

"I think so."

"They said, they said you might not wake up. The swelling on your brain from the accident….it was so bad."

"That bad huh?"

"Don't play with me Damnit." Duo said trying to sound cross but failed because his voice was so soft. "They wouldn't tell us anything, or let us in with you."

"Why?"

Wufei sat up and moved closer. "Because we aren't family according to them." His words were laced with venom. "Quatre donated to the hospital and after that they let us in without a problem. But by then they were moving you into recovery."

Heero reached out and gently ran his knuckles down Wufeis cheek seeing his eyes visibly soften at the touch. They both looked so tired, Duos braid was a mess, pieces sticking out here and there, and dark circles were under their eyes. It was how they looked when he came home from a long mission away when worry had kept them from sleep.

"We should page the Dr." Wufei told Duo. "He will want to know he's awake." Duo reached forward for the call button.

"Wait." Heero said and Duo sat back on the bed. Heero le his hand fall to Wufeis and guided it over to Duos lacing their hands together. He looked at their fingers weaved together, his bigger than theirs and swollen from not having moved them for a month. "Not family…" he spoke quietly letting his words hang in the air. He had not thought of it once before but as the words came from his lips he felt, no he knew it was right. "No one can decide who my family is but me." He said and looked up at them. "Marry me."

They looked at him for the longest time not saying anything. They just stared until Wufei found his mouth to work. "I don't think it's possible." Always the voice of reason and Heero smiled shaking his head, tightening his grip on their hands.

"I don't care. We will just have to figure something out."

"You're serious." Duo stated and Heero nodded in reply.

"I don't ever want to wake up again to find out something has barred you from me. I mean it. Marry me."

Duo looked at Wufei who was still looking at Heero.

"Alright." He said quietly. "I'll marry you." He paused moving his head in Duos direction. "But not him." And he quickly moved away.

"Idiot!" Duo yelled reaching after him.

Heero laughed. It hurt, but he couldn't help it. They stopped to look at him. Duo reached over and pressed the call button then kissed his cheek. "I would be happy to marry you too." He smiled.

"Good."Heero said back quietly and raised their entwined hands to his lips kissing their knuckles softly.

When the Doctor came in and tried to have them leave so he could run some tests Heero firmly told him "They stay." The doctor didn't argue any father and the matching looks of happiness on their faces, Heero decided, was all that he'd ever need in the world.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said this is the first in my 'Pain Arc.' So let me know what you thought, reviews are always a great way of doing so (hint hint) and please let me know how I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
